Unsure
by itsfuckingmagic
Summary: What happens when gangleader Sasuke suddenly takes an interest in the girl his fallen friend had lived next dooor to? Nothing could get worse then it already is. And the popular rich girl knows her? like KNOWS her? Well looks like Karin has some compition
1. Chapter 1

**Grrrr...stupid Microsft Word price. Now than, Update schedule: Every Saturday AT LEAST ONE story will be updated. Concerning Two New Sisters, not feeling it so it won't be updated as much as the others, at the most once a month. Sorry to fans of that story.**

**DESCLAIMER: ME NO OWN HEAR ME NOW BY HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD OR NARUTO. **

"Watch it freak!" A red head yelled as she bumped into a girl. The red head was rushing to a group of boys standing behind a fence seperating a parking lot from the cold, grafitied steets of a not-so-nice neighborhood in Bronx, NYC.

The before mentioned 'freak' glared up at the girl, only coming up to the red heads shoulder. She looked past her to see a group of boys, that go to the school she was on her to, to see them staring intensly at a body covered with a white body sheet. The shorter girl mentally cringed, it had happened recently. She would know, she heard the gun shots but thought nothing of it- being use to it.

Suddenly the red head was flying towards the group again as a guy with black hair with a blue tint stepped away from the group. A wild brown haired one jumped over the fence, the rest following. The red head finally made it to her destination, the guy with black hair shaped like a chickens behind.

"Who was it babe?" The girl asked, completely forgetting and ignoring the pinkette behind her.

"Who's not here?" The boy replied in a cold and emotionless voice.

"Hiro." She said it so quietly that even the shorter girl who was ease dropping could barely hear it.

The pink haired girl remembered the boy named Hiro. He lived in her appartment building and they had had several classes together. He was tall, standing at 6' with redish orange hair and a goofy smile. Only ever serious when the timed called for or when he was home. She could sometimes hear the yelling and screaming through the walls. It wasn't right, a man of only 16 having to care a family that couldn't care for him. Don't get her wrong, they loved their oldest son but couldn't take care of him or his youger siblings. Thus leaving the care his 2 younger sisters and brother to Hiro himself. He tried his best, she knew he did. Living next to each other didn't leave much privacy between the two. Even as a little girl she could hear the fights between the boys parents just as could with hers. She could hear the preasure to provide for his family. Now that he was gone who would provide for them?

She let out a sob before she contain it. He had been some what of a friend to her, not very much of one but still he was at least there for her in this hell people called a world. The red head turned to the girl with a glare that spelled hatred.

"What are you crying for you baby? You didn't even know him!" The girl with hair painted like blood yelled. Her burgundy strands, one side long and smooth, the other choppy and weird, blowed in the wind.

"Karin, shut up. You knew him?" Chicken butt hair man asked.

"He lived next door." The girl replied as the girl named Karin seethed.

"Hn." He said in response. He studied the girl infront of him. Short, at least 5'0, long pink hair with side bangs, three earings on each ear. As for clothes, it wasn't much for this kind of weather. Skinny jeans, graphic t-shirt with a tattered hoodie and falling-apart converes.

In return the pink haired girl watched the boy she had seen around her school for the past forever. She had known this boy and his crew for as long as they've been around. The gang leader had black hair with what looked like blue high lights shaped like a chickens ass, sharp, pale features, standing at 6'1 with dark obsidian were peaking out from his shirt collar and sleeves. He was dressed in baggy torn jeans, white t-shirt with a plain black jacket and tattered converse. He had a bar going through the top of his ear.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we going to do?" Karin asked, hanging on to the boy Sasuke. She looked like a girl that usually was found a street conor in her tight jeans, only half buttoned short with a white torn up jacket and knock off stiletos.

"Hn." Sasuke pushed the girl off him, turned around, and jumped the fence to join the rest of his gang. Karin turned to the other girl and gave her one last glare before she too joined the rest of the boys. As for the other girl, she just turned around and continued on like nothing happened. It seemed to be the only thing that she could do.

**Sakura's POV**

As soon as I was out of sight i broke into a sprint that turned to a run usually reserved for the cops. I didn't know where I as going but suddenly the scenery had changed so I knew I had crossed that barely there border into Manhattan. **( I know that Bronx and Manhattan probably aren't in running distance and if they were then not that close but for my story they are.) **I stopped to catch my breath and to get an idea of what part I'm in. Oh great, the rich neighbor hoods. And there's that blonde haired, blue-eyed 'beauty'. She may be pretty but she's one hell of a bitch.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" I couldn't tell if she was being stuck up or just plain courious as to why I'd be in a place like this.

I just gave her a blank stare, causing one of her little groupies to sneer at me.

"Let's go Ino. This peice of trash is wasting our time; and daddy said if we're late one more time then he wouldn't let me go shopping for a week!" The brat whinned in her annoying voice.

"Then why the hell are you standing here? Move damnit if your so comcerned with getting to school!" Ino really is something. Something no one knows about that is. She gave a sympathetic look before flipping her hair and strutting away.

Before I knew it I was running again, this time to school. When I arrived I was surprised to see the guys from earlier there.

"Ahhh Ms. Haruno, you're late." Mr. Kowasaki said as I entered the room.

"Yes sir." I replied as I bowed my head.

"Take your seat." I bowed in response and sat down in the far back.

The day went along pretty fast. Lunch came sooner then usually, but I was hardly paying attention to anyting. I still couldn't this morning out of my head. I just couldn't beleive her was really gone. To never return. To never take care of that struggling family again. His struggling family.

I turned to look out at the fence that surrounded the run down school from my seat under a tree in the court yard only to see Sasuke's gang jumping that same fence. Sasuke was standing there, waiting for the rest to get over, playing with a lighter. There's rumors that he's a pyromaniac. Most likely true. What is with those guys and hopping fences? That slut Karin couldn't get her fat ass over so Sasuke had to help her over.

"Hey baby girl." I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling to me. Some guy with white hair pulled back and glasses was smirking down at me.

"How much do you cost?"

"Nothing you could afford."

"Awe don't say that babe." There's that creepy smirk again.

"Fuck off."

"With that attitude you must not make much. I could change that." Creepier wink.

I just stared up at him with a blank stare.

"Common Kabuto. Leave'er alone. She ain't worth it." Some guy I didn't recognize was tugging at Kabuto's arm.

"Whatever. She's a bitch, not much fun here." With that last remark he walked away.

When I looked up there was no sign that Sasuke or his gang had jumped the fence. Not any evidence that they had been there in the first place.

When I was walking home that afternoon I saw where they had gone. They went back to where Hior's body had been discovered. It was plain to anyone the had gone back even if they weren't there now. Red and black spray paint was everywhere. There was their gang sign, a black spiral with two stars on the right and left above it; Hiro's name, tattoo, gang name, and, of course, their symbol of a lost member. A red dragon swirled into a spiral.


	2. Hairspray

**I wasn't very happy with this chapter so I've been putting off posting it but I just can't think of anything else for it. Sorry for such a late update, turns out my lap top had a virus and that's why fanfic wasn't letting me post. Grrrr**

"We shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong."

"Relax."

"But seriously, a can of hair spray?"

"What? It was the only thing I could find."

"The only thing? In an auto shop? Why do they even have that?"

"Shut up! You're gonna get us caught!"

"You're the one yellin'."

"Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me!"

"5.4. 3.2...1"

*BOOM*

"Holly crap! A warning would've been nice!"

"I counted."

"Shut. Up."

"Karin if you tell me to shut up one more time, so help me god, I will strangle you."

*Gulp*

"Yes Sasuke."

"Hn."

"The cops are commin'. We need to get outta here."

"Let's go then."

As he turns to walk away, he looks back to see the damage he caused the already ruined building. He could feel the heat radiating from the fire he made by lighting a hair spray container on fire.

Karin stares at the dark teen she worshiped. I didn't think he'd feel that bad about Hiro's death, Karin thought to herself.

Sakura's POV

I woke with a scream; the dreams were back. I look out the window and see that another desolated building being burned to the ground. It was symbolizing Hiro's death. That's the 3rd building this week. Every-time one dies, another few buildings go, too. As long as it's not mine I don't care.

The clock read 5:58, looks like it's time to get up and get ready for school. Oh the joy. I put on my jeans with holes in them, a faded grey shirt with a graffiti design on it, my torn up black converse, and my hoodie. I grabbed my green messenger bag on the way out the door, being careful not to wake up the oh-so-lovely parents. Psh, lovely my ass.

On the way to the school I walk past the burned down building where the cops are looking around for any kind of evidence. They won't though. They never do. He's too smart to be caught; truth is I know he changes his ammo every time.

"Excuse me Miss, but can you answer some questions?" A police officer asks me.

"Sure."

"Did you see anything last night around 5 o'clock this morning? Anything suspicious?"

"No, I didn't see anything."

"OK then, continue on your way." With a nod I resumed my walking.

When I reach the subway I see Sasuke and his crew. This means I get to ride in a tiny car with them. Great, just fucking great. I stand across from them, waiting for the train.

"Ladies first." I turn my head and see Sasuke holding his arm towards the subway, waiting for me to get on. Looking over his shoulder, I see Karin's face is as red as a cherry. Ha, take that slut.

"Thank you." I say as quietly as possible. He smirks in response. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"No problem, babe." Insert wink and smirk. Knew I wouldn't like this.

"Would ya hurry up? I don't wanna be late cause of your slow ass!" Karin yells in her annoying voice. I get on and stand towards the back. All the way to the school I could feel the stares of Sasuke and his gang on my back.

As soon as we get to the stop I hop off the subway as fast I can and fast walk to school. I open the door and feel it hit someone. Today is so not my day.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as I help pick up their stuff.

"Watch it next time!" The snappy voice of Ino rings threw out the hallways.

"Yeah freak! Watch it!" God I hate the voice of her little follower.

"Why don't you bitch?" I just had to say something back to her.

"You can't talk to her that way hoe!" Ami snaps back.

"Who said I was talking to her?"

"Go back to your corner and make some more of that dirty money, whore."

"At least I get paid." I smirk and walk away. She isn't worth the fight, between us or my parents.

Everyone stares when I walk down the hallway. It's because I live in the 'scary neighborhood'. Stupid rich kids with their daddy's money. Even the kids from the Bronx stare at me. But that's because they hear my parents or have seen mommy dearest leaving their dad's bedroom. Well they use to anyway. She's stopped recently.

"Shit!" I completely zoned out through the bell! I look up from my locker and see no one in the hallways.

"Problem?" Startled I turn around and find Sasuke. Now I'm stuck in between a wall and Sasuke, in an empty hallway, where no one can hear me scream.

"Relax, I don't bite. Hard." Smirk.


End file.
